Tracy Kids
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Its the Tracy boys as kids. a great little sad fic...completely AU just read the first few lines before you read the story and you'll understand everything. (COMPLETED)
1. A school day

I must take this time to tell you that I know that the hurricane that killed Brains parents was in fact in Michigan not in Kansas.I thought it  
  
would be cute to place it into the story.  
  
For those of you that don't know, or never been in a hurricane: It is possible to have a tornado inside a hurricane. It's the hot and cold gusts  
  
that wrap around to cause one.  
  
Secondly a hurricane is a make up of cold air. A tornado is a mixture of warm or hot. So more then likely there will be a tornado in a hurricane if it's a bridge between summer to fall, or winter to spring. That's why there  
  
are two hurricane and tornado seasons.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds nor do I make money off of what I do  
  
now. Thunderbirds is owned by Carlton and Gerry Anderson although it's  
  
writes has been sold to someone to make that live-action movie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jeff Tracy stood in the kitchen of his Kansas home. Scott his seventeen- year-old son had woke up early for breakfast and to finish the rest of his Physics report. Virgil the second eldest at fourteen ravaged through the refrigerator. He was supposed to make everyone's lunches on Fridays. Gordon came waltzing in his usual leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. He sat next to Scott and poured some orange juice. Scott looked at his ten-year- old brother. Gordon smiled up at Scott.  
  
"Give me back my book Alan. I know you have it."  
  
Johns voice rang out. John had been reading since their mother died.  
  
"I told you John I don't have it."  
  
Alan's nine-year-old voice yelled. Scott looked at Gordon. Gordon looked at them and smiled. Jeff groaned and held out his hand in front of Gordon. Gordon sighed and handed the book over to his father.  
  
"Have I told you about pranks Gordon." Jeff asked Gordon frowned.  
  
"Don't do it, specially to your own brothers." Gordon whispered.  
  
John walked in with Alan at his heels. Backpack strapped over his shoulder.  
  
"Dad, .Alan took my."  
  
Jeff held out his book. Journey to the center of the Earth. Scott stood up and grabbed his lunch.  
  
"Bye father. If I don't leave now I'll be late." Scott said and ran out the door. Followed by John and Virgil who ride to high school with him.  
  
"Alright you two get to the bus stop. If I get one more letter from your teachers about your behavior its your asses you hear me." Jeff said  
  
"F.A.B father."  
  
The boys grabbed some toast and ran out the door. Jeff poured himself some coffee, and sat down at the table. What a job taking care of those boys.  
  
High school, what a place. The sent of an early stink bomb still in the air. Scott stopped by his locker punching his code into the peck pad. The door clicked and opened. John stood by him and smiled.  
  
"Theirs a new girl." John whispered Scott turned to look at his younger brother. Just as a girl with long blond hair walked by.  
  
"Her name is L'Oreal Fitzgerald. Her father works with ours." John whispered she turned to go into the ladies room and disappeared inside.  
  
"Wonder what class she's in." Scott said as Virgil walked over.  
  
"They're doing it again." He simply said Scott looked at him and then John.  
  
"John go get Mr. Johnson.come on Virgil."  
  
Virgil and Scott ran into the boy's bathroom. Only to run back out. Five guys had hold of a bloodied up boy about the age of twelve. His blue-rimmed glasses fell to the floor. Everyone was watching from there individual spots.  
  
Virgil grabbed the nearest guy and rammed him into the locker. A guy grabbed him from behind and punched him in the stomach he fell to his knees couching.  
  
Scott grabbed the guy and kneed him in the stomach and kicked another one from behind.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Everyone turned to see the new girl name L'Oreal standing in the girl's bathroom door. She walked passed the guys looked at Virgil and helped him up. She walked passed Scott and walked over to the boy and helped him up.She pulled her sleeve lower down into her hands and whipped the blood from his nose, and lip.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked he turned red and looked down.  
  
"M-My name is Hiram uh H-Hiram Braman, but people call me uh Brains." He said L'Oreal smiled and walked the boy over to a classroom and walked in. Scott and Virgil followed. 


	2. Troubles

Chapter 2  
  
L'Oreal walked brains over to a chair. Putting her books onto a desk next to them. Scott and Virgil busied themselves getting a first aid kit and a wet washrag. Brains blushed as L'Oreal began to wash the blood off his hands. It was something very motherly, he liked her.  
  
"I-I better get to uh class. The b-bells going to ring." Brains said and tried to get up. Scott pushed him back down again. L'Oreal looked at him and frowned.  
  
"I had bullies like that in my other school. They tried to hurt my friends all the time. I don't like to see they hurt people. Now that I have new friends. The same goes for them." She said and put a band-aid on Brainses finger.  
  
"Look I've got to get to class, Mr. Humbrega doesn't like to write tardy notes." Scott said as the principle walked in.  
  
"Mr. Tracy. Mr. Braman what happened this time?" He said brains and Scott looked at L'Oreal, who stepped forward.  
  
"Sir, Five boys decided to use Mr. Braman here for a punching bag. When I came out of the ladies room they were trying to save him from them. If I hadn't interfered I fear Mr. Braman would be in the nurses office waiting for an ambulance." L'Oreal said the Principle nodded and turned to Brains and seen the band-aids all over his hands and forehead.  
  
"You young man, need to stop provoking them into hurting you."  
  
"I'm not going to uh do there homew-work for them. I-It's wrong." Brains stammered. The principle nodded and looked at Scott and Virgil.  
  
"As for you two your father will be called. I will have no fights in my school. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." They said in unison  
  
The last bell rang and the students piled out of their classes and into the buses, cars, or just plain walked home. Virgil, Scott, and John got into the convertible Mustang. Brains walked over to an old broken down car. His father inside, he had brown hair just like Brains. However his eyes were brown. Brains was smiling it was clear that he loved his parents. Scott waved to Brains as he drove off. 


	3. Study groups

Chapter 3  
  
"Now boys haven't I told you not to get into fights. What would your mother think of you?"  
  
"But father Brains was seriously getting his ass kicked. We had to help." Scott reasoned a black eye starting to form. Jeff turned around and looked at his son.  
  
"What about this L'Oreal girl. Where does she come into the picture?"  
  
"Well father she was the one that stopped the whole thing. She just said one word, and they all stopped." Virgil said and pulled a hotdog out of the pot. He was going through a growing spurt, so his hunger had grown.  
  
"Well I'm glad no one was seriously hurt. Now go take a shower and get ready for bed." Alan came running into the kitchen. Jeff continued to read his newspaper.  
  
"Father.Father. The news just said that there is an Hurricane coming for us." Alan said Jeff peeped over his newspaper at his son.  
  
"It's highly unlikely."  
  
"Not really Mr. Uh Tracy. I-If the wind pressure is correct, A-And the uh." Brains walked in a backpack on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright kid we get the point we don't need the full story." Jeff said and closed his book.  
  
"Now you and Scott go study. I'll be grading your work."  
  
"Great dad.that way we know if we did it wrong and we get the work done for us." Gordon said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Brain-o how's it going." He finished as Brains accepted a coke from Scott.  
  
"H-Hello Gordon." Brains voice sqeecked from his voice changing. A knock came to the door. Gordon walked out of the kitchen to see John open the door.  
  
"Oh hello John do you live here." L'Oreal stood in the doorway her arms filled with files.  
  
"Yeah, So um what are those?"  
  
"Oh my dad told me to give these papers to your dad."  
  
" Come in then." John said L'Oreal walked in and smiled at Gordon and continued to walk. John led her into the kitchen. Jeff raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tracy.I'm uh Fredrick Fitzgerald's daughter. He told me to give you these." She handed him the documents and smiled. Brains stood over in the corner she noticed him and smiled if possible bigger.  
  
"Hi L'Oreal."  
  
"L'Oreal.L'Oreal the one that stopped the fight at school." Everyone nodded Jeff narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Uh Tracy. It was my fault the fight got as far." Jeff held up one hand to silence the young man.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did today L'Oreal.Very brave." He girl blushed and began to twist her hair in one hand and stroked it with the other.  
  
"Thank you sir. 


	4. A rainy night

Chapter 4  
  
It was late when L'Oreal and Brains decided to go home. Beyond the offers to spend the night they left anyways. Brains told L'Oreal he would walk her home first. She gladly accepted. Jeff had ordered Brains to call when he got home so he wouldn't worry.  
  
The night was getting cold unusual for May. It was weird really in some areas it was hot and some cold. Brains took off his jacket and handed it to L'Oreal.  
  
"That hurricane must be getting close." L'Oreal said and looked up at the sky. Brains nodded and tried to see the moon. It was suppose to be a full moon after all. No moon could be seen.  
  
"W-we better uh hurry L'Oreal. We're about to get caught in an down poor." Brains said. a harsh laugh could be heard from all around them.  
  
"Oh isn't that cute boys. The geeks gatta take the little lady home." A few boys laughed the others brandished brass knuckles or huge sticks.  
  
"Uh guys l-listen, I don't wa-want any trouble tonight." Brains said some one grabbed Brains and another grabbed L'Oreal. The rain began to fall. L'Oreal screamed out loud and struggled with the boy who had her and kicked at the nearest one.  
  
"You leave him alone you son-of-a-bitch." She lashed out. And head butted the guy behind her. She dropped and ran at the leader. She punched him in the face. it took two second for him to recover. He turned and backhanded her.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Brains yelled and ran at the leader. The leader faked a punch and went to kick him in the groin. Another guy grabbed his shirt and kicked him in the stomach. Brains fell to the ground and began to cough. The leader grabbed Brains by the neck and held him off his feet. Brains began to choke. Brains tried to get off .His lungs burned .His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his arms fell to his side.  
  
"Let him go your hurting him." L'Oreal screamed. Lights fell upon the dirt road and the bullies stopped. The car screeched to a halt. Scott, Virgil, John, and Jeff got out of the car. The leader dropped Brains to the ground and ordered the other guy to do the same with L'Oreal. She ran over to Brains .He wasn't breathing.  
  
"Mr. Tracy. He's not breathing." L'Oreal yelled to him. Virgil ran over and began to do CPR on him. Brains shirt was just really wet .His features could be seen. Virgil pushed down between his nipples fifteen times, then he tilted his head back, plugged his nose, and breathed into his mouth L'Oreal walked back and forth. Tears fell down her cheek. Brains began to cough and hard breathing.  
  
"Oh thank god." L'Oreal said and bent down and kissed Brains` mouth and got up and hopped around again.  
  
"Alright kid lets go back to our house. Its much closer." Jeff said and picked Brains up off the ground and put him in the back seat. His neck red as an apple.  
  
"Yes.*cough* sir." Brains said and sat back. L'Oreal put her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind. 


	5. Tin Tin

Special thanks: To those who have the nerve to read my stories.Good luck. As well as those who have reviewed me.Good and bad. IDSGeek, Amanda Tracy, Daria, Mrs. Scott Tracy, Sarah Tracy. Don't worry I'll keep my stories ever flowing.Regardless of what any ones big mouth says.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds.Nor will I ever, Hell I'm not even thinking of owning them.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The rain fell through out the night. That morning Scott had to make breakfast for the boys. Virgil was doing some laundry, While John watched his two younger brothers play in the pool. Brains sat at the table with L'Oreal and had there literature work strode out all over the table.  
  
"Your serious. His best friend killed him dead." L'Oreal seemed thrilled about Brains` version of how Julius Cesar died. Brains smiled big. She had been very into his lessons.  
  
"So L'Oreal where did you live before you moved to Kansas?" Scott asked setting two plates down on the table. Careful not to put it down on there work.  
  
"Thank you Scott. Oh I lived in many places before this. But the last place we lived was Maine." L'Oreal said and forked around her eggs. The center spilt open to make the liquid center ooze out onto the rest of the contents of the plate.  
  
"What kind of other places." Virgil asked L'Oreal smiled at him too.  
  
"France, Germany, London, California."  
  
"We've been to California before.it was hot and sticky." Alan said walking in all wet and dripping all over the floor.  
  
"Does your mom work too. I haven't seen her." L'Oreal said and put a mouth full of egg and ham in her mouth.  
  
"Well our mother died when we were all very young." John said grabbing a plate. Alan looked down and joined John by the stove.  
  
"Its still very sensitive for us now. Even for shorty over there." Scott said and looked at L'Oreal in the eyes. She had an apology ready. Scott extinguished that right away.  
  
"Sounds like dads home." Right on cue the front door opened and three people walked in. Jeff, another older man, and a young girl. The girl looked at the boys and blushed. She was no older then Alan, if not younger.  
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet Kyrano, and his daughter Tin Tin. They will be staying with us for a while.  
  
"Cool.Wanna go out back and play hide and seek before that stinky hurracamy thing tries to swallow us whole tomorrow." Alan said and Tin Tin backed up and hid behind her father.  
  
"Alan its hurricane. And its not going to swallow us. The winds going to blow hard, that's all." Jeff said Alan looked like he had been kicked in the side. He blushed and looked at Kyrano.  
  
"Go on Tin Tin it is alright." Kyrano said trying to make his daughter come out from behind him by stepping out from the front.  
  
L'Oreal walked over to Kyrano and bent down and smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm L'Oreal, I'm new here too. These guys are very nice. Specially Brains. He may have broken glasses, but he's a genius." L'Oreal said and Tin Tin came out from behind her father and tried to make a smile.  
  
"Come on outside its pretty. We can all play tag." L'Oreal said and looked at Tin Tin hopefully. She nodded and looked up at her father. He nodded to.  
  
"Now Tin Tin, here before dark." Kyrano said he wasn't very strict on her. Which was good.  
  
"What are your names?" Tin Tin finally said walking from inside the house. Scott smiled and introduced everyone. They all waved as an acknowledgement to there names. Tin Tin walked over to where Alan was walking.  
  
"Thanks for being nice to me back their Alan." Tin Tin said and walked back over to where L'Oreal and Brains were walking. 


	6. The night the world stopped turning

Chapter 6  
  
The gang got home while the sun was going down. There hands were num and their noses, and cheeks were pink. Kyrano welcomed them back with hot chocolate. The best that they ever tasted. They sat around the fireplace tell Brains` parents came to fetch him, then L'Oreal's mother came to get her. She thanked Jeff for allowing her daughter to stay over and out of the rain. Jeff made no mention about the fight the night before. He just said your welcome and L'Oreal and her mother left. The boys ones again were left alone. But then there was Tin Tin.  
  
Dinner was different that night. For once no ordered pizzas, no soup and sandwiches. This time it was just plan.wonderful. Kyrano had made his best that night. Probably so he could show off his abilities to cook well. Or he just loved to cook. It was clear the boys enjoyed it. Jeff got up and began to walk toward the door.  
  
"Where to now father?" Scott asked, Jeff smiled and looked at his sons.  
  
"I figured ice cream would be nice." He said and continued to walk  
  
"I wanna go to." Gordon said and pulled on his Velcro shoes, and walked over to his father. Scott smiled and walked out to the car with them, leaving Alan, John, Virgil, and Tin Tin behind. Kyrano smiled and looked at them.  
  
"How about a story." he boys looked at one another. The last story they heard was the one there mother last told them. The nodded and sat down on the ground in front of Kyrano and braced their heads on their knees or hands. Kyrano loved it when the kids smiled back at him at every mysterious part of the story as if they were trying to guess what happens next.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Brains looked over his science project for the fair next week. Everything seemed to be in order. Yet he couldn't help to think something was missing. He walked upstairs from the attic. He walked over to his father, a skinny man who wore thick glasses himself.  
  
"Dad I need some help. My project is missing something." Brains said his father looked at him with concern his mother looked around the corner and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure its fine honey. You're a perfectionist. Just like your father." She said Brains smiled at her. A chuckle escaped his father.  
  
"Alright son, I'll be down stairs in a minute after I finish helping your mother with dinner." Brains smiled and looked at his mother working in the kitchen. Looks like Boiled chicken and macaroni and cheese tonight. Brains loved macaroni and cheese.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Jeff walked through the grocery store closely followed by Gordon who had a comic book in his hands, and Scott who was talking with his father about how the space program was going. Jeff glimpsed outside the window.the trees where bending in an odd angle. Scott followed his father's eyes and his own eyes grew wide.  
  
"Get away from the window. GO!" Jeff yelled and dragged his sons to the back of the store where the bathrooms hide. He threw them in and closed and locked the door  
  
"Get up against the wall Gordon." Scott said and done what he had told his brother what to do and Gordon done what he was told. Jeff pressed himself against his sons. The world seemed to have started to shake.  
  
"Dad what's going on?" Gordon yelled tears in his eyes. Jeff didn't answer it was clear his son was scared. Ear popping squeals came from above them. The roof shot off into what was unmistakably a tornado. Gordon began to scream at the top of his lungs as he looked up into the eye of it. Jeff pressed himself even more against his sons and Scott held onto Gordon.  
  
"Oh shit." Scott let escape.  
  
"Hold on Scott hold on." Jeff yelled and finally the wind stopped and Gordon's screams were all that you heard.  
  
"Are you to ok?" Jeff asked. Gordon wouldn't come away from the wall. He was to scarred. Scott nodded out of breath.  
  
"Fine." He managed to say.  
  
"We've got to get back home." Jeff said and unlocked the door and took a look around.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kyrano finished telling his story in time to see that everyone except Virgil was asleep. Kyrano smiled and picked up Alan to carry into his bedroom. Virgil picked up Tin Tin and nudged John so he'd get up as well.  
  
"Dude go to bed." Virgil said and John got up and tried to walk toward his bedroom rubbing his eyes. He ran into the wall next to his bedroom door.  
  
"Mr. Virgil, could you tell me where Mr. Alan's quarters are please." Kyrano said and Virgil laughed and looked at him.  
  
"That's right you haven't had the master tour yet have you. Here let me put your kid up and I'll take you myself." Virgil said and led Kyrano down the hall to a door that was now painted a pretty pink color. He walked in to a pink room and put Tin Tin down on the bed. Kyrano handed Alan over to Virgil and bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead and whispered his goodnights and walked over to the door and closed it.  
  
"You may lead Mr. Virgil." Kyrano said and Virgil began to walk down the hall and opened a door that was white. Each door had its own color.  
  
"Okay we all have our own rooms. After our mother died dad added onto the house so it would keep us from moving into the attic. The way you can tell which door is ours is the color. Scott's is blue, mine is yellow, Johns is like a violet color, Gordon's is orange, and Alan's is white. Got it so far." Virgil looked into Kyrano's eyes and he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Of coarse." He said and looked inside Alan's room it looked like a Viking wrecking crew came through. Kyrano walked over to the bed and began to tidy it up and then took Alan and laid him in it.  
  
"He'll sleep like a rock. Don't worry about making loud noises." Virgil said and walked out of the room and closed the door behind Kyrano.  
  
"You know you're ganna fit in great here." Virgil said Kyrano smiled and bowed low.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said and Virgil shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to bow Kyrano." He said and walked into the kitchen. The sirens began to go off. Virgil rushed over to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Oh no. Kyrano get everyone out of bed get them to dads room. It's the inner most part of the house. I don't care what they protest about." Virgil yelled Kyrano looked afraid, but he didn't argue. Whatever was going on made Virgil act quickly and give orders just as fast.  
  
John came flying out of his room to the sound of the sirens. He looked at Kyrano and ran down the hall to get Alan as Kyrano went for Tin Tin. Tin Tin was sitting up in her bed looking out the window at something winding and twisting not to far away.  
  
"Father what is going on. What is that?" She asked Her father took one look out the window and grabbed is daughter finally understanding Virgil's fears.  
  
"Do not worry my child I will protect you." He said and carried his daughter out the door. The ground began to shake, as he ran down the hall.  
  
John opened his brother's door. His room was messier then it ever has before. The window was broken and there was a huge branch in the dresser. Alan was on the ground blood coming from his arm. He had been his by the tree branch. He was crying breathlessly. John picked him up and ran full tilt down the hall running into walls to stop, he finally ran into the closet. Kyrano grabbed Alan and put him next to Tin Tin, Virgil grabbed John hard by the arm and pressed him against the wall. The objects around and in the house were yelling from the force of the wind. The door crashed open. Kyrano ran over and grabbed it and tried to force it closed.Impossible. Tin Tin was yelling at the top of her lungs. Finally the wind stopped.  
  
"Is it over?" John asked and the door slammed open making everyone jumps and scream. Jeff stood in the doorway. Alan got up and jumped into his arms  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Jeff asked Kyrano nodded and pointed to Alan's arm and Jeff eyed his son.  
  
"Alright lets go to the doctors then ok." Jeff said to Alan.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered and sniffed hard.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It had been a while.an hour in fact where was his dad. Brains began to walk back upstairs to see if his dad wasn't still busy. Just as he had opened the trap door to the basement. He had seen something that wouldn't leave his mind for the next 20 years. His mother was opening all the windows in the house. His father wasn't anywhere to be seen. His mother ran over to the trapdoor and opened it.  
  
"You say down their Hiram. I'll be down in a bit. I'm waiting for your father to get back inside." She said and forced the trapdoor closed and she locked it. Brains beat on the door tell his shoulder was bruised and bleeding.  
  
"Mom.mom." He yelled the ground began to shake he fell down the stairs and hit his head on the leg of his worktable. 


	7. DEAD!

Chapter 7  
  
Jeff stood next to Alan in the operating room. Alan screamed, cried, and kicked. But his arm was restrained to the doctor's table so he would jerk around like a raved horse. Scott and John walked back and forth in the waiting room. Virgil was getting dizzy watching them do so; he starred absentmindedly at the TV. The new was on, something about some houses being caved in. They were trying to get under some to the houses to the basements where people were being trapped and fires started from some wet exposed wires. Virgil sat up and looked at the house that had half fell apart.  
  
"Oh my.that's Brains` house." He yelled and looked at Scott. Scott looked at the TV, Gordon and Tin Tin had fell asleep in their chairs. Kyrano sat looking down at his feet. He wasn't saying a word. It was his worst day ever.so far.  
  
"We have to go see him." Virgil said and began to walk out the revolving door. Scott followed closely behind him. Scott hopped into his father's car and pulled out the extra keys he always had and began to start the car.  
  
"There have been a series of 12 tornados do to Hurricane Xenia. Another one seems to be making its way back through the lower levels of Kansas and making its way south." A man said over the radio. Scott made the old car squeal as he pulled he car into a reverse donut.  
  
"Seat belt Virgil. We need to get to Brains` before that new tornado hits us again." Scott said and pressed his foot down on the gas and drove like he never drove before.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Brains sat on the ground hugging his knees to his chest as the boys drove up. Scott jumped out of the car and ran over to him. Virgil sat on the hood and watched Brains cry. It wasn't the first time they ever seen him cry, but it was the first they seen him cry with this much force. Scott bent down and embraced Brains as if he were one of his brothers. Brains returned the gesture. It was what he needed right now a brother. Scott let go of Brains and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Its okay now Brains. Its all over and done." Scott said and Brains shook his head and looked into Scott's eyes.  
  
"There dead." He whispered and began to sob uncontrollably. Scott's mouth dropped.  
  
"Whoa.your parents?" He said Brains could only muster a nod. Tears wailed up in Scott's eyes.  
  
"Virgil?" He yelled with a high squeaky voice. Virgil didn't waste any time getting there.  
  
"What's the matter Scott?"  
  
"Brains is ganna need a place to stay for a while. Lets take him to the hospital to talk to dad. See if he could stay with us." Scott said and looked at Virgil who helped Brains up and into the car.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Alan had acquired 17 stitches in the forearm. He was smiling at Gordon as he walked out of the doctor's office.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't see where they went Kyrano?" Jeff said and looked at his son's who fought over who was the most scarred.  
  
"I'm sorry sir no." Kyrano said holding onto his daughters' hand almost like he was afraid that she would fly away at any moment.  
  
"Alright then we'll have to go look for them then." Right then a roar of an engine could be heard coming their way. Scott fishtailed right in front of them.  
  
"Come on dad, all of you get in. I'm getting us as far away from here as possible." Scott yelled out of the window. Brains looked among them. He was sure glad none of his friends were hurt, but it didn't stop the hurting in his heart.  
  
"Alright then. To grandma's house then." Jeff said and got into the car taking Scotts place at the wheel. 


	8. Wheres Gordon!

For those of you that don't know, or never been in a hurricane: It is possible to have a tornado inside a hurricane. It's the hot and cold gusts  
that wrap around to cause one.  
Secondly a hurricane is a make up of cold air. A tornado is a mixture of warm or hot. So more then likely there will be a tornado in a hurricane if it's a bridge between summer to fall, or winter to spring. That's why there  
are two hurricane and tornado seasons.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Alan, Tin Tin, John, and Gordon had long since fell asleep in the back of the old mini van. It was amazing that the tornado didn't take it. It was completely untouched. Jeff was very fortunate to have his family with him. He took a second to thank god for that. He then set aside another prayer for his wife to thank her for watching over them all. He wished she had extended her hand to Brains` parent though.  
  
Brains sat in the back seat his head propped up on his hands. His eyes were red and every now and then he would sniff. Scott looked at him from the passengers seat. He knew something was going to have to be done. Jeff began to slow down and turned into a gas station.  
  
"Alright, everyone get to the bathrooms, I'm getting some gas. Kyrano could you watch the younger ones." Jeff said pulling out the gas hoop. Kyrano bowed and walked into the store and looked around. No one was there, and everything was quiet. To quiet in fact, Kyrano led the boys and his daughter to the bathrooms and waited outside them.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Jeff looked at the gallons and the dollars rack up as he pushed the pump. He didn't care how much it was as long as it gave him enough gas to get him and his friends and family to his mothers place in California. Kyrano led his kids and his own daughter out the door and down the little slop that was normally used for wheel chairs. Alan stopped his eyes grew widened his mouth at a gap. Scott turned around as the others got back into the mini van talking excitedly about what it was like in the tornado.  
  
"What's the matter Al?" A small whimper escaped his mouth and he pointed. Scott looked in the direction of where his youngest brother pointed. His mouth dropped, he then picked Alan up and ran over to the van.  
  
"Lets get out of here fast." Scott yelled throwing his brother into the back seat next to Tin Tin and moved them both over so he could hold onto them. His father was ganna drive like a maniac. Scott knew he would.  
  
"Its Gy-normas." Gordon yelled over the engine of the roaring van.  
  
"Gordon that isn't even a word." His father said and spun the car around the thick streets of the free way on ramp.  
  
"Father we can't out run them in this." John yelled holding onto Virgil's arm from fear. It suited Virgil just fine.we were doing it to Brains. Brains didn't say a word for the whole trip there. From what the mile-o- meter said they had traveled a series of 89 miles. The storm was still there.  
  
"We n-need to find uh cover Mr. Uh Tracy." Brains said and looked at the rear view mirror. Mr. Tracy was looking at him.  
  
"What do you suggest genies." He asked Brains pointed to a bridge.  
  
"That should be sufficient." Brains yelled. Alan looked at Tin Tin.  
  
"Are you scarred?" Alan whispered. Tin Tin nodded. Alan put his arm around her.  
  
"I'll protect you." He whispered. Scott was barking orders to his brothers by this point.  
  
"I want everyone to open the doors and run as fast as you can to the incline of that bridge. That will be the safest place. If you hurry nothing can go wrong. Is that understood?" He yelled his brothers, Tin Tin, and Brains nodded and looked forward. The bridge came ever nearer. So did the twister. Jeff looked at Kyrano as he sat in Scotts old seat.  
  
"I'm really sorry for this Kyrano." Jeff said and Kyrano chuckled. It surprise Jeff a lot, he turned and looked at Kyrano.  
  
"No apologies Mr. Tracy. You could not have stopped this from happening. It is nature, and nature does as she pleases." Kyrano said and smiled at Mr. Tracy.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The mini van screeched to a halt as it fell under the bridge. No one wasted time. They got as like Scott told them to. Jeff, Scott, and Kyrano held onto the younger ones. Scott did his usual count of his younger siblings.1, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3 where was Gordon. 


	9. Clear skies from here on

Chapter 9  
  
Scott turned around to see Gordon trying to pull his shoe lasses out of the van door. Scott cursed himself. He was the one that shut the door. Scott began to run down the slop and began to slip and fall. He rolled scrapping his elbows and chin. Blood flowed freely from his busted up chin. He opened the door and pickup Gordon and began to run with him under one arm. He had to use his hands and crawl up the slope again. The tornado was pushing him toward his dad. His dad held out his hand and grabbed Scott. The tornado just started to pull and Gordon started to fly like a kite in Scott's hands.  
  
"Don't let go son." Jeff yelled and grabbed Gordon's other hand. Kyrano held the younger boys down. Brains let go of Tin Tin and ran over to help with Gordon. He grabbed the hood on the back of Gordon's shirt. All three of them pulled him in. Gordon was sobbing so hard his face was turning red. Jeff pulled his son into a hug and fought the force of the wind to get to his other boys. Scott and Brains held onto one another.  
  
Scott looked at Brains as he finally got to his father.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I-I didn't want to loose someone else." Brains said Scott smiled and Jeff pulled them both into the huddle. It was more of a hug to all of them. Kyrano, and Scott held onto the kids tell the sound was gone. A sound the boys will always remember. Virgil looked at John his eyes were clenched together still.  
  
"Hey its ok. It's gone."  
  
"So there can always be another one." The sun began to come up around them. The sky was a violet purple. John smiled and turned to Gordon, and Alan.  
  
"Mom says everything is okay now." Jeff looked at the sky and smiled.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Jeff took all the kids into a small patch of grass and checked them over to see if they were hurt. Scott seemed to be the only one physically hurt. Gordon still looked a little shaken. He sat in Johns lap still crying. John stroked his reddish hair. Tin Tin and Alan seemed to take to each other very well. Almost a puppy love. Virgil sat with Brains. Jeff walked over to Brains, and kneeled down.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier."  
  
"I'd do it a-again sir. I-I lost my parents tonight. I don't want to loose a brother." Brains said tears coming down his cheeks. Jeff dragged him into a deep hug. Most of the boys started to cry.  
  
"Mr. Kyrano does that mean Brains will be living with us now." Alan asked making his face look wrinkly. Signaling he didn't like Brains at all.  
  
"I believe so Mr. Alan."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It took several hours for the rescue agents to come to there aid. Jeff kept on thinking if the rescuers would be just a little faster.He then had an idea that would take him almost the rest of his life to acquire. Scott received two stitches to the chin and seven in his arm. Jeff had rented a car to take them the rest of the way to California. Which took them two days. Finally they all pulled up in the back yard of Jiffs mothers house. Grandma Tracy came running out of the house and hugged everyone in turn. She goggled at Scott, and Alan who wore bloody cloths.  
  
"Come one boys inside and get a change of cloths. Yes young lady I have some in here your size." Grandma said Kyrano liked this woman. She smelled of fresh baking's. Everyone pilled into the Tracy house leaving Brains outside. Brains looked up to the sky still clear.  
  
"Its over.it's all over." He whispered  
  
"Hey Brains she meant you too." Virgil yelled out the door.  
  
The End 


End file.
